cawfandomcom-20200216-history
CrW
Chaos Reborn Wrestling is a CAW fed that began in summer of 2005. It's first show was posted at The No Mercy Zone in September, which was known as September Destruction. The biggest difference between CrW and other CAW shows is it's video format. Instead of commentated full matches, each undercard match is clipped down to 2 minutes or less put into a 6-8 minute long match recap video set to music. Editing is synced to the audio, creating a "music video" theme. Main events are seperate and longer, also set to music, lasting at least 3 minutes. = Beginning = TKS, creator of CrW, began as a hacker/coder for WWF Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth. He quickly moved on to WWF No Mercy hacking once he saw what it could do. N64 hacking is less limited than PS2 hacking. After the Hacking Hideout forums collapsed, TKS hacked alone until coming to The No Mercy Zone forums. There he saw texture moding, and moved into that, leaving hacking behind. In June 2005, he started a series of music videos featuring CAWs from a cruiserweight save that was in progress, known as CWA. The No Mercy Zone began an interactive CAW fed, which was an e-fed type project. TKS created and entered Carnicerio into it. After a month of no success, TKS decided to make his own CAW fed, without an e-fed side to it. After making a test match between Sid Sadistic and Carnicerio (which was never released until 2006), CRW began. CrW began as CRW: Chaos Revolution Wrestling. Shows were first posted at The No Mercy Zone. They featured a small roster and short videos. A site was created and a small forum, unskinned and guest registration enabled, was also created for feedback or suggestions. It somehow gained enough members to become a real forum, which was never intended or expected. That forum is now known as Ctv (CAW TV) forums, which has become the No Mercy brother of CAW Underground. Suicid3/Jisatsu, a move hacker for WWF No Mercy, was the first to join in and help with the project. He made all the 2005 move hacks and pitched many ideas. He began working with TKS after September Destruction 2005, and made the name for the show Newkore Revolution 2005. He no longer helps with the project, but his move hacks and character are still included in the project. His character was recently Cruiserweight Champion. = Reborn current Era = The Reborn Era began after the Japan Show of 2006. It was created because there was "no more revolution". The Revolution Era was more about creating something new. Since it influenced people to create their own No Mercy texture and music video feds (EWA, PWA, UZW, EWE, from Ctv forums among many more), the revolution seemed to be over. After a teaser video on youtube announcing that CRW was over, CrW began where CRW started. September Destruction. It featured new additions to the roster, new camera angles, new attires, a new audience textured, and a new arena which resembles the Hammerstein Ballroom of ECW. = UZW Invasion = The Barbwir3 character debuted in CrW at Invitational II 2006. The TKS character canceled Barbwir3's match there, and Barbwir3 attacked him backstage. Barbwir3 then declared that UZW, Barbwir3's CAW fed, would go head to head with CRW at a deathmatch event. This event became known as Kings Who Die 2006. CRW and UZW went head to head for another few events, and then the one to end them all came. This event was End Of An Era 2006. The winner of the main event, TKS vs. Barbwir3, would get to keep their promotion. The loser loses their promotion. TKS won, but UZW did not die. GM Kasi of UZW took control of UZW and brought it to Japan. UZW is a real CAW fed and Barbwir3 is a real CrW staff member than runs it. UZW currently has a "TV show" which competes with CrW TV. = Roster = (Bold names are active) [http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Xavier_X_%28CrW%29 Xavier X], [http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/TKS_%28CrW%29 TKS], Jisatsu, Barbwir3, Chris Peters, El Bastardo, [http://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Carnicerio_%28CrW%29 Carnicerio], Sid Sadistic, Ninja, James T. Murder, Bushido Sasaki, Finn, Eric Impact, Michael Tanner, Kid Yadoukai, Nick Mason, Ultimo Reeferio, Jason Sage, J.S. Assassin, Typhoeus, The Beef, Glenn Harris, Lee Pow, Butcher Biggins, Kevin Kamikaze, Super Dragon (PWG), Damian (IWS), Kenny the Bastard (IWS) = Champions = CrW Heavyweight Champion: Vacant CrW Cruiserweight Champion: Jisatsu *The Crw Championship was declared vacant when the champion Damian left without the title. = Shows = September Destruction 2005, Newkore Revolution 2005, Invitational 1 2005, Fatal and Fearless 2005, All Out Warfare 2005, Retaliation Plan 2005, Broken Resolutions 2005, Sacrifice Solutions 2006, Violent Uprising 2006, Wrestle-Mart 2006, Destrucity 2006, New Horizons 2006, Invitational II 2006, Kings Who Die 2006, Summer Of Sin 2006, No Regrets 2006, End Of An Era 2006, Japan Tour 2006, September Destruction 2006, Newkore Revolution 2006, Fatal and Fearless 2006, Broken Resolutions 2006, This is War 2007, CrW TV episode 1, ... = Links = * Ctv Forums * CrW's Youtube page * CrW's music index, taken from Ctv Forums * CAW Underground Forums Category:Defunct CAW Feds